Revenge of the Golden Eagle Twins!
by ComicGhost
Summary: the Golden Eagle Twins are back to seek revenge on Manny! Plus, the origin of the Golden Eagle Twins, and a cameo by...EL ARANA!
1. Teaser: Art Theft

_**The Miracle City Art Gallery, Saturday, 6 am**_

As the sun rose over the ironically named Miracle City, a security guard at the local art gallery was walking toward the gallery door, and about ready to open it, when he dropped his key.

"Dammit", he thought to himself, "that's the tenth time this month this frickin' key's fallen out of my hand."

As the older gentleman kneeled down to pick up the key, he heard the voice of a cheerful young woman say "Oh, please, sir let me help you with that."

Looking upward, the guard saw a slightly overweight young woman with auburn hair tied in a ponytail. wearing a "My Chemical Romance" t-shirt, green plaid shorts, and Nikes pick up his key, and hand it right back to him.

"Oh, thanks young lady."

"You're welcome, Mister…Ramirez. My name's Carla."

"Nice to meet you, Carla. Say, what's a young woman like you doing out so early?"

"Unfortunately, I'm supposed to be the distraction."

Before Mr. Ramirez could reply to the young woman's strange answer, he was knocked out in the back of his head by a heavy object. Standing behind him was a young man dressed in an X-Men t-shirt, blue denim shorts, and Sketchers, with the same colored hair was Carla.

"Thanks for providing me with the distraction, sis. Looks like you aren't so useless after all."

"I don't know about this, Carlito. What if-what if you hurt the old man? Or worse, killed him?"

"Big whoop. The guy's, what, sixty, seventy? He'd probably croak sooner or later. Now help me get in here before anyone sees us."

"…Yes, brother."

Firing a bolt of energy from her hand, Carla melted the door lock, while Carlito knocked it down with superhuman force. Moving swiftly, the twins stole every piece of artwork inside the gallery, and before you could say "Smallville is the best show ever", the walls were more bare than Howie Mandel's head.

"Well, that's the last of it. God, how anyone could stand looking at this crap is beyond me, but from what I hear, these are worth big bucks!"

"Y'know, Carlito, if the story of King Midas has taught me anything, it's that greed's a bitch."

"And your point is?"

"Don't you remember what happened the last time when you got greedy? We were put on trail."

"Just help me carry these things into the zeppelin, chubbo."

After letting a out a huge sigh of disappointment, Carla pulled out a small remote control, and pressed a big red button on the center of it. Within minutes, a large eagle shaped blimp…

"It's a zeppelin, dude."

A zeppelin IS a blimp, you moron. Any who, within minutes, a large eagle shaped BLIMP came down from the sky, and dropped a rope latter. After five minutes of carrying the paintings up, Carla and Carlito walked toward their now empty trophy wall, and gazed upon the barren shelves where once stood ribbons and medals.

"Look at it, sister. Look at what El Tigre robbed us of; what remains of our former glory…"

Hold on, what are you talking about? You two cost yourselves those things.

"Hey, we earned those things, man!"

Really? You EARNED them? Last I checked, you conned the people out of them by pretending to actually do the work.

"He's got a point, Carlito."

"Woman, who told you to speak?!"

Lay off your sister, dude.

"Shut up, man! Your just some voice or something! You can't tell us what to do."

I can pull a Jason Todd on you. How's that sound?

"I'll be good. As I was saying, El Tigre robbed us of our former glory, and it's because of him, that we're despised, and looked down upon as filth! Well, this time, thing's are gonna be different. This time, It's the Golden Eagle Twins who will be the winners. Oh, yes, sister dear, I can just see our victory now…"

Delusional. Not a good thing.

"Jerk."

R-tard.


	2. Just a Simple Day

_**Casa Del Macho, around 10:23 am**_

Inside his room, Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez was watching reruns of "Sailor Moon" on Cartoon Network.

"Man, they don't make anime like they used to anymore", said Manny to a distracted Frida, "although you gotta admit, Code Geass is pretty badass. Frida?"

"Damn, that Tuxedo Mask is hot."

….Right. Anyway, just as the title character of the show was about to blow a Negaverse monster to dust, the show was interrupted by a newsflash.

"We interrupt this anime masterpiece to bring you this update", said the voice of the reporter, "Just hours ago, at the Miracle Art Gallery, all the paintings were stolen by unknown criminals. When the security guard was asked as to who did it, he replied that all he remembered was an auburn haired young woman before being knocked out."

"Manny, you don't think…?"

"Nah, it can't be. The Golden Eagle Twins are forbidden to use their superpowers after that trial a few months back. Same for the League of Alliance Society."

"Still don't you…"

"Shh, "Sailor Moon" 's back on."

_**The Golden Eagle Twins'….BLIMP! (Carlito screams angrily)**_

Inside the BLIMP, Carla and Carlito were also watching "Sailor Moon" reruns, with their ill-gotten gains hanging on the wall.

"Wow, that Sailor Mercury is so cool!" said Carla with glee in her voice, "I wish I had a uniform like that!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that Sailor Scout uniforms don't come in extra-extra-extra-extra large, sis."

"Shut up, Carlito."

"Make me, dough girl."

Just as Carla was about to knock her brother senseless, the TV monitor suddenly started to go fuzzy, and when the picture cleared, the image of a man sitting in a chair, wearing a black business suit covered in a red web pattern, with a gold spider ring on one of his hands appeared.

"Hello, twins. How goes the crime wave?"

"Uh, gr-great, El Arana, sir", said Carlito as he tried not to scream from terror.

"Good. Have you gotten El Tigre's attention yet?"

"N-no, sir, we haven't," answered Carla, "but, master, I'm starting to have second thoughts about this. I mean, my brother and I did bring that trial upon ourselves, and I don't honestly believe in what we're doing."

"Are you going soft on me Carla?"

"No, Master El Arana."

"I hope not. You remember what happened to my last operative who went soft on me do you. He had some…neck trouble."

"I re-remember, sir."

"Good. Now remember: when you do come face to face with El Tigre, you are to do NOTHING that would harm him, understand? You know full well the price for disobedience in W.E.B.S."

"We know, sir", the twins said in unison.

"Excellent. That is all."

As the TV monitor returned to normal, Carlito turned to his sister and said, "Soft is an understatement. He should've said flabby."

"Shut up, Carlito."

"Or what? You'll eat me? Then again, you probably would, blubber gut."

Back in his lair, the evil kingpin of crime turned back to his desk. Also inside his office was a young woman of about fifteen dressed in black leather with long light brown hair and violet colored eyes, sitting on the couch in his office.

"Why do you still keep those two idiots alive, El Arana?", the young woman asked with displeasure in her voice. "The girl is a compulsive overeater, and the boy has an intellect lower than even Peter Griffin."

"I can't help it, Widow. They make me laugh."

_**Avenger's Mansion Comic Shop, around 12: 05 pm**_

As Manny and Frida left their favorite comic shop, they started to talk about what comics they bought.

"So, what'd you get, Frida?" asked Manny.

"Let's see, _West Coast Avengers _1, _Justice League _1,_ Fantastic Four_ 236, _Legion of Super Heroes _294, _Daredevil _'s 65 and 66, and _Blue Beetle _'s 17 and 18. You?"

" _The Brave and the Bold _102, _Web of Spider-Man _1, _Superman vs. the Amazing Spider-Man_, _Spawn vs. Batman_, _the Question _1 and _Moon Knight _2."

"Awesome!"

But as Manny and Frida continued walking they didn't see a dark, ominous BLIMP! (Carlito: "ZEPPLIN!") shaped shadow following them.

"There they are", said Carlito in a sickening tone, "Manny Rivera and his little friend, what's her face."

"You mean Frida?" asked Carla.

"I would have remembered it eventually."

"No you wouldn't have."

"Shut up."

"Make me, dimwit."

Whilst the twins argued, Manny began to sense something was wrong. Looking skyward, he saw nothing, but when he looked on the ground, he saw a BLIMP (Carlito: ARRRRRRRGH!) shaped shadow on the ground.

"Frida."

"What is it?"

"Trouble. Just keep walking, and act like nothing's suspicious."

Following her friend's order, Frida walked along as if everything was okay, until they reached Manny's penthouse.

"Are they still following us?" Frida asked.

"I think so", answered Manny. "Just get in the elevator and wait 'til we're at my house."

As soon as the duo reached the elevator, Frida asked "So who was it that was following us?"

"I think it was the Golden Eagle Twins. Only they would have a blimp shaped like a giant bird."

"But how'd you know?"

"Well, they have it on stealth mode, but it's casting a shadow, so they don't know that we know they're following us."

"Man, they must be really disparate to get back at you for that whole trial thing."

"I know. But what'd you expect? They were willing to kill innocent people just to build a motocross course."

"Still seemed like a good idea, except for the whole mass murder thing."

As soon as Manny and Frida reached the top floor, they rushed up the stairs, dashed for the front door of Manny's house, and managed to make it to Manny's room, where Manny locked the door.

"Okay, I think if we stay in here, we'll be sa…"

Before Manny could finish his sentence, the door was kicked down by a black boot. Standing outside the door were Carla and Carlito, dressed in their Golden Eagle Twin outfits.

"Carlito. Just as destructive as ever I see", said Manny.

"Rivera." said Carlito. "Goddamn, you've gotten taller since we last saw you."

"I know. Now, mind telling me what you two are doing here? Last I checked, you two are prohibited from coming within forty feet of me."

"Blah, blah, blah. You gonna fight, or what?"

Spinning their belt buckles, Manny and Frida were instantly transformed into El Tigre and La Tigressa, the latter of which came to a shock to the Golden Eagle Twins.

"Holy crap!" shouted Carla. "Frida, when did you get superpowers?"

"A few weeks ago." replied Frida. "You guys really haven't been watching the news lately, have you?"

"Nah, just reruns of _Batman: the Brave and the Bold _and _Sailor Moon_."

"Less talking more fighting!" Manny yelled to Frida.

"Right, sorry."

As El Tigre and La Tigressa leapt towards their enemies, Carlito pulled out a HUGE blackjack and knocked them both out before they could do anything. Okay, seriously dude, that was not a cool move.

"Ah, whadda you know."

A lot more than you obviously.

"Nuh-uh!"

Okay, then tell me, which is better: X-Men or Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Duh! Pirates!"

Hell no! X-Men! It's wayyyy better than THAT crappy trilogy!

"Hey, I liked that trilogy! And just 'cause you hate it, doesn't mean…"

I HAVE SPOKEN!!!!!!

"Forget it bro", said Carla to an angry Carlito, "it's just not worth it."

Yeah, you walk away, straight to your BLIMP! (Carlito lets out an angry scream.)


	3. the Origin of the Golden Eagle Twins

_**A Few Hours Later**_

As Manny regained consciousness, he found himself beside Frida inside a cell on the Golden Eagle Twins'…BLIMP!

"It's a zeppelin!" shouted Carlito, who was standing outside the cell, then turned to his captives and said "So, the cell up to your expectations?"

"Well, I think we could use a big screen TV, and fold out bed", replied El Tigre.

"You know that's the only thing I ever liked about you, Rivera; you always have some witty comment even in the face of doom."

"Hey, what about me?" asked Frida.

"Your ass is even bigger than my sister's. Now if, you excuse me, I gotta go call our boss and tell him about this…and find a way to kill the narrator."

I heard that.

"DAMMIT!"

Walking out of the prison room, Carlito turned to his sister, who was chowing down on a bag of Baked Lays, and said, "Hey thunder thighs, I need ya to watch these two while I call the boss."

"Wait, why do I have to watch them? Can't I come with…"

"Just do it. And try to keep your mind off food for once; I don't think your tights are gonna last much longer if your ass gets bigger."

As Carlito left the room, tears began to well up in his sister's eyes. Seeing this, Frida asked, "Hey Carla, can I ask you something?"

"S-sure."

"Why do you let your brother treat you so horribly? I mean, he always insults you, he's continually rude to you, and I even hear rumors that he beats you from time to time. Why is that?"

Yeah, why do you let dumb ass do those things to you ?

"Well, since you both asked, I guess it all started when we were born. A lot of our relatives say we take after our mother. Here's a picture of her."

Reaching into her belt, Carla pulled out a picture of a young woman, no older than twenty eight, who looked just like her.

"Wow", said El Tigre, "she's so beautiful."

"Yeah, but our family had some problems: Dad was an alcoholic, who would repeatedly bad mouth all three of us when he got drunk, and when Mom tried to put a stop to him, he'd hit her hard enough to blow her head off. He'd then start to cry and beg for forgiveness from her, which she would always do. Then, when Carlito and I were six, Dad finally went off the deep end, and accidentally killed Mom. He was distraught over this that he drove his car off a cliff. We were then placed in the custody of our dad's brother, but things weren't exactly easy for the two of us: we were teased, bullied, and ridiculed by our classmates at school, and we had no friends. I guess this, combined with our parent's deaths, is why Carlito is so horrible. I ignored it all, and distracted myself from it by reading comics, but Carlito just let it consume him. Then, when we were eleven, we got this invitation from someone called El Arana. The invite told us to meet him at an old abandoned mansion. Once we got there, he told us he knew all about our problems at school, and offered to help us by giving us superpowers. I wanted to be a superhero to help people and get some respect, but Carlito wanted it to get back at everyone who ever messed with us, and get all the publicity. So, we took up the offer, and El Arana had his scientists inject us with a serum they developed and expose us to some new kind of energy."

"So that explains your powers of super strength, flight, and energy blasts, right?" asked Frida.

"Uh-huh. But El Arana told us that from then on, we had to follow his exact orders, or pay the price. He made all these menaces that would be easy for us to stop, which explains how we were able to win all those fights. At first, I didn't like the idea of staging fights, but with all the rewards we were getting, I couldn't help but get caught up in all the glory. Then, when you two tried to stop us from blowing up the park to build a motocross rally, I saw just how selfless you were in trying to save those people. I guess I saw a little bit of the person I used to be in the both of you. When Manny was wrongfully imprisoned, I tried to convince my brother to tell the truth about what happened. He responded by bashing my head into a wall and breaking my nose. Then, when White Pantera tricked us into admitting what we did, and following that trial, I was relieved to try and live a normal life, but Carlito was so super pissed at the whole thing that he began to physically and verbally abuse me. And just when I thought, things couldn't get any worse, El Arana comes back into our life, and offered us a chance to get back at you. I tried to talk my brother out of it, he convinced me to take the chance to earn some revenge. Now that I think about it, this probably the stupidest and most dangerous thing I've ever done."

Damn. That my just be the most messed up thing I've ever heard, and believe me, I know messed up: I saw _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl_.

"Yeah that's nice, but now I've got a question," said Manny, "Who's El Arana?"

"He's only the most dangerous crime lord in the world. Not much is known about him, except that it's rumored that he's so feared, even Sartana was afraid of him. It's also said that he killed over forty people in one minute…with his own two hands. No one knows what he looks like, except his inner circle, which consists of the most dangerous assassins and mercenaries in the world. And for some reason, Manny, he has an interest in you."

"Me? Why?"

"Don't know. All I know is that we weren't supposed to do anything to you that would harm you, and my idiot brother's already broken that rule. And when El Arana gets angry…terrible things happen to those who anger him."

Speaking of El Arana, back in the main room of the Golden Eagle Twins' zeppelin…

Carlito: Thank you!

…whoops, I meant BLIMP!

Carlito: ARRRRRRRRGH!

….Carlito had just called El Arana via the video monitor, and told him of his capture of Manny and Frida. And boy was he in for it!

"YOU IDIOT!", screamed El Arana, "I DISTINCTLY REMEMBER TELLING YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING TO THAT BOY!"

"But all we did was capture him! That's not exactly harming him!" said Carlito.

"YES IT IS!"

"But how exactly is that…"

"DON'T QUESTION MY ORDERS OR MY LOGIC!"

Following this outburst, El Arana switched off his camera, leaving a very frightened Carlito quivering in his boots. Then, an idea came to him, faster then lightning strikes a guy with a metal pole.

Back in the holding room, Frida and Carla were talking about…whatever things girls talk about, while Manny was trying to figure away out.

"I gotta say Frida", said Carla, "that costume looks kick ass on you."

"I know, right? But the tights sometimes give me a wedgie."

" Same here. So, did you get that new Josh Groban CD?"

"Well, I don't like saying it out loud, but yeah, I'm a big Josh Groban fan!"

"Me too!"

But as the girls were chattering among themselves, Carlito burst in, kicking the door off it's hinges in the process.

"Great news, sis…", Carlito said with an eerie smile on his face.

"What, you finally decided to find out why you're so dumb?"

"Shut up. You remember that motocross rally were wanted to build? The one that Hello Kitty here put a stop to?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, there's a second chance for everything…"

Dude, are gonna try that stupid "incinerate the town park just to build a motocross course, despite the large number of people there" plan again?

"Hell yeah!"

YOU MONSTER! You'd kill hundreds of people just for your own selfish desires?! That's just sick!

"Eh, it's probably their time anyway."

You're sick.

"So?"

…Blimp.

"IT'S A ZEPPELIN!"

Blimp, blimpty, blimp, blimp, blimp!

"ZEPPELIN!"

BLIMP!

"JUST END THIS CHAPTER ALREADY! PLEASE!"


	4. Very Short Battle

"Carlito", Carla said in a horrified tone, "you can't possibly mean that, can you?"

"Hell yeah, sis. I figure it's the only way that El Arana will forgive us for fowling up his orders. He just loves seeing innocent people get killed in the process of something."

"Buh-but all those people, all those children…"

"Big whoop, so some kids'll get fried, their parents'll get over it."

"You sicko!' shouted Manny. "I stopped you once, I'll do it again!"

"Oh, you will ,huh? In case you didn't know, those bars are made of titanium, something even you can't break. So try to stop me if you can break them."

"Carlito, please, listen to reason…," Carla said as she placed her hands on her brother's shoulder.

"Hands off, you fat bitch!" shouted Carlito. Then, to everyone's shock, he raised his hand, and slapped his sister clear across the face, causing her to fall to the ground! Dude, what the fuck?!

"Hey, she wouldn't shut her fat mouth! Besides, women should know their place in this world!"

Wow, not only are you a violent nimrod, but you're also a sexist. You're asking for an ass kicking. Any who, Carla, recovering from the blow, managed to get up off the floor, and looked at her brother, with an angry look on her face.

"Uh, easy now, Carla, I didn't mean to…"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOUR RETARD!" Carla screamed as she punched her brother in the nose, then kicked him in the groin, which made him fall to the ground. Carla then opened Manny and Frida's cell, via a keypad, then turned to her brother, and started kicking him in the stomach.

"FOR THREE FREAKING YEARS, I'VE HAD TO PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT! ALL THOSE LAME FAT JOKES AND THOSE SEXIST REMARKS! WELL NO MORE! YOU HEAR ME?! NO MORE!"

"Yeah, I hear you", Carlito said as he rose, "and I'm sure you'll hear me when I say EAT ENERGY, FATTY!"

Before Carla could blink, Carlito blasted her in the face with an energy wave, rendering her unconscious, as well as burning some of her ponytail off.

"And as for you two," Carlito said in a creepy tone while turning to Manny and Frida, "I'm gonna have some fun while I'm killing the two of you."

"You can try, Carly." Manny replied in a sarcastic tone. Dashing at super speed, Manny leapt in the air and kicked Carlito in the jaw. Carlito then axe handled El Tigre on head, only for La Tigressa kick him the back hard enough to send him flying into the BLIMP'S…

Carlito: ARRRRRRRRGH!

…control panel, coincidentally hitting the button that activated the BLIMP'S stealth mode. Meanwhile in the park, Frida's parents, Emilano and Carmella were sitting on a bench trying to have a peaceful afternoon.

"I'm boooorrred!" whined Emilano. "Are we leaving soon? I wanna watch _Family Guy_!"

"Oh, be quiet Emilano!" snapped Carmella, who then thought, "And to think, I married him 'cause he was such a badass back in college."

As the judge was caught in her thoughts, she noticed a shimmering shape in the sky, which was later revealed to be the Golden Eagle Twins'…BLIMP! (Carlito: DAMMIT, JUST DIE AND GO TO HELL!)

"Wait, is that the Golden Eagle Twins' blimp?"

I just said that.

"Oh, sorry. I thought I ordered that thing to be impounded after their trial. Well, those two have a lot of explaining to do."

As the BLIMP (Carlito: I HATE YOU!) landed, the main door was opened and out leapt Manny and Frida, with Frida carrying Carla's comatose body in her arms.

"Frida, what's going on?"

"Looooong story, mom. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get out the house for a few hours, but your father wanted to stay home and watch _Family Guy _reruns."

"You bribed him with a trip to Baskin-Robbins, right?"

"Don't I always? Now, where's the stupid twin? Y'know the one that gets mad if anyone calls this a blimp?"

"Oh, he's inside." Manny answered. "I'll go get him."

But before El Tigre could go back inside, out came Carlito, dashing like a five year old on sugar, leaping on Mrs. Suarez, and grabbing her by the shirt, with a terrified look on his face.

"PLEASE, JUST ARREST ME ALREADY! PLE-HE-HE-EASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! JUST LOCK ME UP! THE FUCKING NARRATOR'S BEEN DRIVING ME TO INSANITY ALL DAY! TAKE ME JAIL, PLEASE!"

"…Okay, if that's what you want." replied Mrs. Suarez

Fifteen minutes later, the police arrived, and took Carlito, who was now strapped to hospital stretcher, babbling like a lunatic, and a still unconscious Carla into custody, while Manny and Frida looked on.

"Dude, I feel kinda bad for Carla." said Frida.

"Me, too." replied Manny. "But right now, I'm more concerned as to who this El Arana person is. If he's as dangerous as Carla said he was, then we're in for some trouble."

But, as Manny spoke, he didn't see a small, black, metal spider standing behind him, with glowing red eyes. Behind the eyes watched the evil El Arana, who thought to himself, "Oh, you don't know the half of it, Manny Rivera. You don't know the half of it…"


	5. Epilogue: Visting Day

_**One Month Later, at the Miracle City Juvenile Detention Center**_

In the waiting office at the local juvie center, Manny and Frida were sitting down in there seats, waiting for their turn to be called.

"Rivera and Suarez", called the lady at the front desk, "Your inmate's ready."

"'bout time", sad Frida as she and Manny headed in. Sitting at a table in the visiting roomwas Carla, who was sporting a new hair cut, courtesy of her brother's laser blast .

"Hey, Carla, how's it goin'?" asked Frida as she and Manny pulled up some seats.

"Great, actually!" said Carla in a happy tone, with a small smile on her face. "I mean, it's pretty rough in here, but at least they keep me and Carlito in separate cells."

"Well, that's good." said Manny. "Say, Carla, can you tell us anymore about El Arana?"

"What, like his identity, or how to find him? Sorry, Manny, but even I don't who he really is. But I do know this: He's one of the most powerful crime lords in the world. Guys like Al Capone and Jimmy Hoffa got nothing on him, and anyone foolish enough to challenge him never lives to tell about it. He's also got minions in the highest political branches, and even the lowest of jobs. So if you do face him, Manny, I strongly suggest you turn around and never look back."

"…Fuck, I'm screwed."

"Yeah, that's nice, so where's your brother?" asked Frida.

"Oh, he's a few tables down. He's expecting a different visitor."

As Manny and Frida talked to the good twin, they didn't notice a thin young man of about nineteen walk past them. He wore black t-shirt with the Venom logo on it, navy blue shorts, grey and black sandals, a silver wrist watch, dog tags, and glasses over his jade green eyes, with the end of his dark brown hair, which was parted to the right, in a small ponytail. When he made it to Carlito's table, he pulled out a seat and said, "Hey Carlito. How's it going?"

"Do I know you?" asked Carlito in a curious tone.

"…Blimp."

"OH MY GOD! You're that bastard narrator!"

"Hell yeah! I'm ComicGhost, and for the next visiting days of your term here, I'm gonna make your life more of a living hell! Say, do you like Weird Al?"

"Hell no!"

"Okey-dokey! Hey prisoners and visitors, it's time!"

At the sound of my voice, the prisoners and the people who came to see stood up, except Carla, Manny and Frida as I pulled out an accordion and started to play a familiar tune:

_**Krabby, Snubbull, Venonat,**_

_**Mankey, Chansey, and Zubat !**_

_**Slowking, Ditto, Butterfree,**_

_**Lugia and Caterpie! **_

_**Oddish, Poliwag, Goldeen,**_

_**Elekid, and Nidoqueen,**_

_**Victoribell and Magneton!**_

_**Everbody Polkamon!**_

Hearing the sound of this polka made all the prisoners and visitors start to do the polka, while Manny, Frida, and Carla looked on.

"This has gotta be the weirdest fan story we've ever been in." said Manny.

"No kiddin'." replied Frida.

_**Next Time: "the Tiger and the Wolf!" **_


End file.
